Cybermonk
|armor =None |weapons =Basic Melee Weapons Advanced Melee Weapons Small Arms Any installed cybernetic weapons}} For the cybermonk, cybernetics aren’t simply useful technology or a way to gain an edge over opponents in combat. They follow teachings known as the Way of the Augmented Warrior. To them, cybernetic implantation is deeply philosophical, perhaps even religious; it is a means of ascension to a new form of being. Cybermonks find ways to push their cyberware beyond standard limits, achieving amazing results and becoming living weapons. The performance of cybernetics within the body of a cybermonk reaches levels that could be described as paranormal. Key Ability Score Your key ability score is Strength, Dexterity, or Wisdom depending on which martial style you select. Table Chromed Out (1st) You start with an additional 2,000 Universal Base Polymers. These UBPs must be spent on cybernetic augmentations with an item level of 1 or 2. Any remaining UBPs after augment purchases are made are lost. If this is not your first class level, you gain the Chromed feat instead. Cyber Wuxia (1st) You gain a variety of benefits from your particular style of combat. * Due to your training and extensive cybernetic augmentation, you gain your Wisdom bonus plus your cybermonk level as an insight bonus to your AC. * Your unarmed strikes deal the listed cyber wuxia damage. This counts as the Improved Unarmed Strike feat for the purpose of prerequisites. * Cybernetically installed melee weapons count as unarmed strikes for your cybermonk class abilities, and deal your cyber wuxia damage, or the damage of the weapon— whichever is greater. * If a cyber weapon offers reach, it does not deal cyber wuxia damage, and takes an additional -2 to attacks when used as part of a storm strike. * You gain cybernetic dermal plating, and train to use to it to the highest level of effectiveness. This augmentation counts as being installed in the skin system. You begin play with damage reduction 1, and your damage reduction improves as listed cyber wuxia DR. This damage reduction does not stack with damage reduction from other sources. * All of the effects of cyber wuxia only function when you are unencumbered and wearing no armor. Martial Style (1st) You choose a combat style at 1st level. You can choose to either focus on acrobatic flourishes that catch your enemies off guard, an athletic rhythm of attacks to punish your enemies for their poor defense, or a reactive and defensive style based on observing your opponent’s movements. You gain Skill Focus as a bonus feat, selecting either the Acrobatics, Athletics, or Perception skills. This choice determines your style, Steel Panther style (Acrobatics), Chrome Mountain style (Athletics) or Digital Falcon style (Perception). The key ability scores for each style are: * Steel Panther (Acrobatics): Dexterity * Chrome Mountain (Athletics): Strength * Digital Falcon (Perception): Wisdom You must be unencumbered and wearing no armor in order to gain the benefits of your chosen martial style. * If you choose the Steel Panther style, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on melee attack rolls with unarmed strikes, and when you make a full attack, you may take a single guarded step at any point during the full attack. * If you choose the Chrome Mountain style, you gain Improved Combat Maneuver as a bonus feat and when making a full attack, you may choose to replace one of the attacks with the selected combat maneuver. * If you choose the Digital Falcon style, you gain the Defensive Style ability at 1st level instead of at 6th level. Once you have reached 6th level, you may now use Defensive Style twice per round. When you acquire the improved defensive style ability at 11th level via Greater Martial Art Style, you may use Defensive Style and Improved Defensive style once each per round. Cybermonk Technique (2nd) As you gain experience, you learn a variety of combat techniques that blend with your particular style of cybernetic physical combat. You gain your first cybernetic technique at 2nd level. You learn an additional technique every two levels thereafter. Cybermonk techniques are described below. Evasion (2nd) If you succeed at a Reflex Save against an effect that normally has a partial effect on a successful save, you instead suffer no effect. You gain this benefit only when unencumbered and wearing light armor or no armor. You lose the benefit when you are helpless or otherwise unable to move. Storm Strike (2nd) When making a single unarmed strike while you are unencumbered and are not wearing armor, you may spend 1 Resolve Point to make a second attack with full bonuses. Quick Movement (3rd) As long as you are unencumbered and wearing no armor, your land speed increases by 10 feet. At 9th level, your land speed increases by an additional 10 feet. At 15th level, your land speed increases again by an additional 10 feet. Weapon Specialization (3rd) You gain Weapon Specialization as a bonus feat for each weapon type this class grants you proficiency with. Improved Martial Style (5th) You increase your mastery of your martial style. * If you chose the Steel Panther style, you may now take up to two guarded steps during a full attack, before, between or after the attacks, so long as no guarded steps are taken in a row without an attack between them. * If you chose the Chrome Mountain style, you may gain Improved Combat Maneuver as a bonus feat and may now use any combat maneuver selected with Improved Combat Maneuver to replace an attack in a full attack. * If you chose the Digital Falcon style, you gain the counterstrike class feature. At 7th level, you instead gain the ability to spend a Resolve Point when using exploit weakness to roll your Perception check twice and take the better result. Extreme Endurance (5th) You may spend a Resolve Point as a reaction to shrug off certain conditions. You gain immunity to the fatigued and nauseated conditions for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom modifier and the Resolve Point expenditure cures you of any condition to which you are now immune. At 11th level, you also gain immunity to the exhausted and sickened conditions. At 16th level, you gain immunity to the staggered and stunned conditions. At 19th level, you can never become unconscious unless you choose to, such as when you sleep. Additionally, beginning at 19th level, the first time in an encounter that an attack would kill you, it instead reduces you to 0 hp, and you automatically become stable. Defensive Style (6th) With wired speed you block or deflect and attack. Once per round, when you would be hit by an attack, as a reaction, you may spend a Resolve Point and make a skill check for the skill associated with your martial style with a DC equal to 15 + 1-1/2 the opponent’s CR. If you succeed the check, you take half damage from the attack. Counterstrike (7th) You have learned how to exploit an opponent’s vulnerabilities. Whenever an enemy misses you with a melee attack, you may attack that opponent as a reaction. This attack may only be with an unarmed strike, and you must be unencumbered and wearing no armor to benefit from this ability. Exploit Weakness (7th) As a swift action, you can observe a creature or object to find its weak point by making a Perception check against a DC equal to 15 + the creature's CR or level, or the object’s item level, or hardness if it has no item level. If you succeed at the check, you may ignore the creature or object's damage reduction and hardness until your next turn. Improved Storm Strike (8th) When making a full attack using only unarmed strikes and you are unencumbered and wearing no armor, you can make up to three attacks at a -4 penalty to the attacks. Improved Evasion (9th) When you fail a Reflex Save against an effect that has a partial effect on a successful save, you suffer the partial effect instead of the full effect. Greater Marital Style (11th) Your martial style improves, granting you increased combat prowess. * If you chose the Steel Panther style, you may now take up to three guarded steps during a full attack, before, between or after the attacks, so long as no two guarded steps are taken in a row without an attack between them. * If you chose the Chrome Mountain style, you may attempt a second combat maneuver in place of an attack in a full attack so long as it is a different combat maneuver than the first maneuver attempted. * If you chose the Digital Falcon style, you gain improved defensive style. At 17th level you gain the ability to benefit from improved defensive style a second time per round. Normally you could only benefit from improved defensive style once per round and defensive Style once per round. Improved Counterstrike (13th) When unencumbered, wearing no armor and making an attack of opportunity with an unarmed strike, you may spend 2 Resolve Points to make a second attack against the same target as part of the attack of opportunity. Greater Storm Strike (15th) When unencumbered and wearing no armor, and making a full attack using only unarmed strikes, you may make up to four attacks at a −4 penalty to the attacks. Improved Defensive Style (15th) When using defensive style, you instead take no damage on a successful check, and half damage on a failed check. Additionally, you are never considered flat footed or off target. Perpetual Overdrive (20th) You reduce the Resolve Point cost of all your cybermonk class abilities by 1, including Cybermonk techniques and push techniques, to a minimum of 1. Archetypes If the Cybermonk takes on an archetype, some of its class features will be altered. At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 12th, and 18th levels, they do not gain any cybermonk technique. They also do not gain Improved Evasion at 9th level. Category:Classes